


Reunited

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who Legacy
Genre: Gen, and Rory is mentioned, cameo appearances by Jack and Martha, this takes place during the Doctor Who Legacy game, which is technically an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Takes place during the events of the Doctor Who Legacy game]  Jamie has finally found the TARDIS after being lost in space and time--and is a bit overwhelmed with how crowded it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Doctor Who Legacy game-verse (which Jamie technically isn’t in yet, but eh, details… Let’s just say that he’s eventually going to be in it, and this is what will happen when he is…)

Jamie had never seen the TARDIS so… _crowded_ before. There were so many faces and people he didn’t recognize–and the most bizarre thing was that thirteen different people were claiming to be the Doctor.

He was searching for _his_ Doctor in the crowd; he could see Polly talking to a Doctor with white hair, and he could see Peri talking to her curly-haired Doctor, but where was Jamie’s?

The Scot was ignoring some fellow named Jack Harkness who was following him around, trying to get him into a conversation when he noticed his Doctor talking to someone he didn’t know; as he approached, he could hear his Doctor sounding upset at something.

“My dear Martha, I take no offense at all! It shames me to say this, but yes, that skinny rail of my future self did treat you very unfairly–very unfairly indeed! You were quite right to leave when you did. And believe me, I shall have a very firm word with me… er, him. In fact, you tell me… him… I’m looking for me… him.”

Martha was telling him not to bother, but then noticed Jamie and indicated the Doctor to him.

“Ah, _there_ you are! Rory told me he had seen you somewhere in all this…” He gave his goodbyes to Martha, shooed Jack away, and then led Jamie to the TARDIS study.

Once there, the Doctor sighed and drew Jamie close into a hug.

“I was so worried about you, you know?”

“I’m fine, Doctor,” Jamie promised. “It’ll take more than an army of Koscheis t’ stop me.”

“Yes, I know. But I shall feel much better once we find Zoe and Victoria and make sure they are safe from anything Koschei might be planning.”

“I’ll help,” Jamie said. “That Rory chappie was telling me aboot the gems and how we’ve been using them to fight.”

“Well, I would prefer you to stay here, where it’s safe,” the Doctor sighed. “But I know from experience that won’t do, will it? Very well, Jamie–but you must be careful. And don’t–”

“–Wander off,” Jamie finished, in unison with the Doctor.

The Doctor looked affronted for a moment, but then smiled in spite of himself.

So many things were different now. But some things would be constant. And he was grateful for that.


End file.
